There At Last
by ChelseaBurger22
Summary: To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream; not only plan, but also believe. -Anatole France. One shot for Ranma and Akane...What no one thought would happen has happened.But maybe it's not what YOU would expect.PG13 just cuz :)


A/N: Oooookay. Hey there to those of you who actually read the author's notes. This is just something I kind of wanted to write for some time, and since it's only a one-shot (finally), I decided it couldn't hurt. See, I have a short attention span, so I kinda skipped out on my other two stories, but don't fear! I'll continue them later on.

Just so this is clear, I didn't know what to rate this story, but if you guys are anything like me, you'll skip out on most of the PG ones in case they happen to suck. Now, this is just a generalization, so forgive me, but I seemed to notice that PG-13 stories seem to have more sophisticated stories, or at least writing styles, making them easier to read. I hope you consider my writing sophisticated... at least a little. So yeah, enjoy, and I'll try hard to update my other stories. Give me your preference as to which I update sooner. Thanks :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma ½... and I don't think I'm able to stress this enough, so... I DON"T OWN RANMA ½. K', how 'bout one more for the road, eh? I DON"T OWN OR PROFIT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM FROM RANMA ½, EXCEPT TO MAYBE MAKE ME A HAPPY LITTLE GIRL WASTING HER TIME.

**There At Last **

"_There is no chance, no fate, no destiny that can circumvent,  
or hinder, or control a firm resolve of a determined soul."_

- unknown

The sweet sun warmed her delicate back beneath her cotton dress as her short bluish-black locks of silken hair whipped her flush cheeks and eyes gleaming with unshed tears. She pulled the woven hat further onto her unruly hair, tightening the ribbon beneath her dainty chin, and placed one trembling hand over her rapidly beating heart. Around her, people were applauding politely, while on the magnificently ornamented stage, an aged woman with tight gray curls held a microphone to her withered lips as she smiled kindly.

Her decrepit yet powerful voice filled the audience by well-placed speakers, and the stands quieted slowly. "You are all hear today to witness the great achievements of these young men and women." Akane closed her eyes, one salty tear broke from its watery barricade and cascaded down her pink tinged cheek. A queer feeling manifested itself within her bosom. Her stomach fluttered, her breath was trapped between tightly closed lips. Unconsciously, she pushed her heavily tinted sunglasses farther up her nose and crossed her ankles.

Something akin to anxious pride welled within her, and a knot formed in her throat. The woman continued, her words sending occasional spikes of excitement through her chest.

"Assisting these students in creating the beginnings of their dreams had brought me no end of joy. The potential I have seen in these young men and women is remarkable, and I can only say that I feel at ease resigning and letting them take over in the world. Just this year, a very determined young man said to me, 'Professor, I know I may not be the brightest kid you've ever met - hell, I'm probably one of the stupidest - but I know... I've still got a ways to go, and I'm willing to do what I have to t' get there. I believe that I can do it, and there's an amazing girl waiting for me at home that believes I can do it, too. Really, that's all I need.' " Here she paused, looking around at the silent crowd.

" Six months ago he was failing most of his classes, including mine. His chance of graduating this year was impossible - improbable at best. Today, he will be giving you his valedictorian speech. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Ranma Soatome, the Valedictorian of the graduating class."

Akane's heart leapt to her throat. She waited eagerly with a mixture of pride, warmth, and embarrassment. Had he really said that to his professor? And now... he was graduating from college, valedictorian and role model for all of his fellow students. She sucked in a breath as Ranma stepped up to the podium. He looked more handsome than ever. His gown was a deep navy blue, his cap with its golden tassel fell before his sheepish face. His infamous pigtail could just barely be seen dangling from the back of his head. He was glowing... she had never seen him look more accomplished and proud in the six years that she had known him. Martial arts was his first love, but no technique he ever learned could give him the same satisfaction that accomplishing what most people thought impossible could.

He cleared his throat, shuffling papers around before him, and it was clear that he was nervous. He was never very good at public speaking. She held her breath, feeling the nervousness that he felt in her own tense body. _Come on Ranma, you can do this._ She wanted to yell, wave - anything for him to know that she was there, and she was so very happy for him. He began unsteadily.

"Well, first and foremost, I want to congratulate my fellow students in this amazing accomplishment. It - well, it was a long, tough journey up to this point... especially for someone like me, who hadn't even planned to go to collage in the first place." He cleared his throat again, his eyes skittering across the crowd of onlookers. Akane unconsciously reached for her sunglasses and removed them, fingering them nervously once more. Ranma's eyes continued to scan the audience, searching for some inspiration to continue. He had forgotten about the notes in front of him. His gaze came to rest upon Akane, several rows back, watching him anxiously. He met her glance for several moments, and Akane was sure her heart skipped several beats.

Ranma smiled genuinely, and a new confidence manifested itself within his expression. He continued, now more surely, "...But it was all worth it. The pride and love I can see in the faces of every relative, friend, or, in my case, significant other", and here he gave a cocky wink in Akane's direction, causing her face to glow red, "Was well worth it. And I know that goes for every student here. I never would have gotten this far without the support I received from my family." He was silenced for a moment, thinking how to word his next thoughts.

"And then there are always those who will doubt you, of course, but I honestly believe that if and when you set a goal for yourself - when you have a dream - there is no one, _no one_ set on this Earth that can prevent you from accomplishing it. And I hate to say it, because I know it's just gonna sound like some cheesy cliche, but, when you have that profound faith in yourself and you know you have the power to accomplish your dreams, there is no better feeling. And when you go home after, and you see the pride in your loved ones' eyes, knowing that you accomplished this incredible dream - well, let's just say I could die at that moment a happy, and fulfilled man." He paused again, and took a deep breath.

"Lastly, I want wish you all the best of luck. We're finally being sent out into the world, ready to start our lives, write our own story. May you all be happy in the path you have chosen, and may you all keep your dreams in mind and at hand." He gathered his forgotten notes quietly, bowing his head at the enormous applause racking the outdoor gathering. The students behind him all hooted and whistled, clapping and shaking each other's hands.

* * *

The rest of the ceremony was beautiful, the other speeches were fantastic, and Akane's hands were sore from clapping for each and every student who received their diploma. She slumped against the wooden bench tiredly as the majority of the guests got up to greet their friends or family members who had just received their honors. Akane closed her eyes momentarily rubbing them with her numbed hands. She was exhausted. 

"Was it that bad?" Came a playful jest from someone before her. Akane opened her eyes blearily, only to see a beaming Ranma before her, cap and gown in hand. She stood up swiftly, then did a double take as her vision momentarily went black from standing too quickly. She wavered, and Ranma's expression turned to concern. But Akane only shook her head and walked slowly toward him, using every ounce of control she had to keep from lunging at him in a rare Shampoo imitation.

She stopped just short of him, keeping her distance, as usual. Her gaze was plastered to her sandals, until she felt Ranma touch her arm, just barely. He said quietly, a hint of the old shyness back in his voice, "Thanks for comin' Akane. It really ... means a lot to me." Akane raised her gaze to Ranma's face, but he was turned slightly away from her. She sighed as a smile touched her lips, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Ranma." Then she smacked his arm lightly, "But if you ever embarrass me like that again, I'll do something terrible." Ranma quirked a lazy eyebrow at this. "And what's that?" He asked somewhat warily.

Akane smiled as she put her slender arms around his waist in a tender embrace. After a moment's surprise, Ranma returned the hug, placing one of his large calloused hands on the top of her silky blue-black hair, for she had long since removed her sunhat. "Let's just say, 'You could die at that moment a happy, fulfilled man.'"

Ranma gave a short, gentle laugh, taking comfort in this new feeling, vaguely understanding it somewhere deep within his chest. Akane smiled into the fabric of his shirt. She whispered quietly, "I'm proud of you, Ranma."


End file.
